The present invention relates to apparatus for generating ozone; and more particularly to such apparatus that use a corona to produce the ozone.
A previous ozone generator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,349, utilized a sealed glass tube that was filled with a gas. An electrical conductor rod passed through the glass tube at one end and extended the entire length of the tube. A perforated, fluted metal grid surrounded the tube so that when a high voltage is applied across the rod and the grid, a corona is developed between the glass tube and the grid. Oxygen passing through the corona is ionized to produce ozone, which is useful in treating air or water, for example.
Glass tubes with internal rods for this type of generator are not only costly to manufacture, but sensitive to leaks from a failure of the glass to metal bond induced by vibrations. Furthermore, the grid must be uniformly spaced from the glass tube. Otherwise, an intense corona is produced at the narrowest spacing ultimately leading to the breakdown of the glass and failure of the generator. In addition, very sharp points on either the glass or the grid can cause arcing, which also results in premature failure of the generator.